Killian birthday gift
by KarenWriter
Summary: Emma has been acting strange lately. She disappears for hours and Hook wants to know the reason. He'll surprisingly discover it on his birthday. CS!


**Forgive my English!**

**_Disclaimer:_**This was just for fun. I don't own OAUT or the characters.

* * *

Emma has been acting strange lately. She disappears for hours and Hook wants to know the reason. Emma explains to him that although she has been his girlfriend for quite some time, she still deserves time for herself. Of course the pirate who we know will not give up so easily, but he'll surprisingly figure it out on his birthday.

It's late and Emma is still working and filing papers while Hook decides to pay her a visit. Hook is right behind her ear.

"Are you going to tell me, love?" Hook whispers.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Stop it, Killian. It's not funny anymore" she replies.

They walk to her desktop.

"I don't come here for your entertainment, lass. You know why I'm here for" Hook implies with a teasing tone.

"You're getting on my nerves, now go or I will proceed as sheriff" Emma declares, slapping the papers on her desktop.

"Oh please, I'd love to see you using the handcuffs on me" he says playfully with a flirty look.

Emma rolls her eyes and smiles shyly.

"I'm serious Killian, get out" Emma sentence, walking again around the station.

He gets closer to her "I just want to know where you go all the time... without me" he says styling her hair with his hook.

"Are you... jealous?" she asks with irony.

He simply stares at her trying to hide it. Emma puts her arms around his neck.

"You don't have to worry about nothing. Now go to the loft, change your clothes and when I finish with this I'll see you at your birthday party, okay?" she explains really carefully.

"You realize you have to do better if you really want me to leave, love" Hook says whispering.

Emma smiles and kisses him.

"Alright, I'll see you at Granny's... your highness" he says with a mocking bow.

Emma rolls her eyes and smiles.

Later, Killian appears in Granny's alongside the Charmings, and all of them sharing some drinks and the Granny's special recipe for this event. Everyone gives a hug and congratulations to Hook.

Minutes later Emma arrives more beautiful than ever. Hook is totally out of breath. She hugs him and kisses her boyfriend.

They all have fun, smile, talk and enjoy the birthday that Emma and Henry organized for Hook. At one point they all seen dancing while the dwarves act like a choir, making everyone laugh.

Then at the table, Hook is in front of the cake. He makes a wish and blow the candle. Moments later, Hook is trying to give a bite to his cake while Emma takes charge of all who try to approach him.

Soon Hook has cake all over his face thanks to Henry, who only smiles and giggles, and so everyone. Emma hugs Hook, and he kisses her, smearing cake on her face. They both laugh. Snow and Charming had never seen Emma so happy, they both look at each other tenderly. Charming takes the opportunity and makes a toast for Hook, followed by Robin Hood. Hook blushes while he hugs his blonde girlfriend. Hook has been lately into so many bloody strange customs of that land, as he calls them.

Just before the fall of the Sun at dusk, just before the darkness cover the sky, Emma has one last surprise for her pirate. Emma and Hook exit the restaurant.

"Where are you taking me, love?" Do you pretend to use your handcuffs now? He says playfully.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Just follow me, Killian. I got an extra present for you" she says proudly.

"Uh, like the sound of it, but wouldn't it be better to give it to me at Granny's? Or is it something you prefer to show in provide?" he asks with a teasing tone.

Emma rolls her eyes. It will never be enough with him. He is like an immature boy, but to be honest, she likes it.

"Just keep walking..." Emma says in a scolding manner.

Minutes later, Emma asks him to blindfold. And of course, Hook has another innuendo that makes Emma roll her eyes.

By this moment, Hook knows exactly where he is.

"Why we're at the docks, love?", he asks.

"Just a few steps more Killian, we're almost there" she explains.

"I assume from your tone that it will take a little longer than that" he says tiredly.

"Don't be annoying, birthday man. We're here. Now, take the blindfold off " she indicates.

Hook obeys the sound of her voice. And right there, where silence is overshadowed by the loud noise of the waves of the sea and the song of the gulls, with a special sunset, it's standing monumental and vigorous, in all its glory... **The Jolly Roger**.

Hook thinks he's seeing a vision; his eyes are filled with a special glow. Emma looks very nervous. He remains in silence and then he speaks without taking his eyes off of the boat.

"You... you brought it back" Hook affirms quietly, more like a whisper.

"Yeah, well... with some help" says Emma.

Hook turns around to confront her "Why? .. I gave up my ship for you. You know that, lass"

"Yes, but I know how much it means to you... You have done and left so many things for me in the past that I thought it would be a good idea to give you something you love" Emma states.

"But I already have it" Hooks says with a smile and looking into her eyes. She smiles and he kisses her.

"Thank you, love" Hook adds whispering and kisses her again, but suddenly he giggles, breaking the kiss.

"This is what you were doing all this time, lass? You went to the enchanted forest **AGAIN** and **STOLE** my ship?" he asks in a mocking tone.

"I didn't steal it... maybe I... borrow it" she tries to explain and giggles.

Hook hugs her and put his good hand and hook on her waist. "Definitely, Swan... there's a pirate in you"

Emma blushes.

"Maybe next time I can give you some company, you could get hurt" he adds.

"It's called a surprise Killian, and it was so hard to get rid of your questions" she says sarcastically.

"Glad I didn't find it out then. You're bloody brilliant, love" he says and kisses her girlfriend one more time.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
